Halloween nightmare
by insaincat
Summary: When the countries turn into the costumes they are wearing, trouble happens. They all find out who Italy, Romano, Spain, Austria, Hunagry and Turky really are. Not only that but they have to difend them selfs from the zombies that attack them. The nights are longer and the days are shorter. The people go missing along with the stars, coulds and moon. Pairings included.
1. Flee market :)

This is my firs fan fiction. I hope it want to bad. I did start this long ago but I keep forgetting to type it out sadly. Thankfully I finally got this done.  
_

Italy: It was the day before the world meeting and Halloween. That's when it all started. I don't understand why me of all people she would pick. It was strange day too. The sky was dark from all the clouds that blocked the sun; it was cold that day too. I remember looking up at the sky and feeling something wrong, but I didn't think twice about it although I should have. So many things went wrong without me knowing. I put us all in danger because of my carelessness. It was stupid of me to think we could keep our secret for very long. Umm.. Maybe I should tell you what happened better. It'll become a story! Oh, I love stories! Especially when I can tell them. I won't be the only one telling this story. We each have our own side. Well tell them in order, and take turns! Right Luddy? Yay! Ok, like I said, it all started the day before the world meeting and Halloween when me and Germany were at the flea market looking for items.

Germany: It's 'Germany and I'. At least have good grammar if you're telling most of it.

Italy: Oh, right. Sorry. Anyways, we were at the flea market. "Germany! Im ganna go look around!" I say my Italian accent light. I run father away from Germany as I hear him yell "Fine! Don't wonder too far!" I giggle to myself. Oh, how funny Germans sound. It makes me laugh every time. I ran farther away from him before slowing down and walking to see what the flea market had this time. I had a strange feeling wash over me, like I was being watched. I look around to see if anyone was looking at me. Nope, no one paid any attention to me. Everyone act like I was just another bubbly human that liked pasta. I shrug it off and spin around only to face and old looking tent. The tent was an ugly brown with holes in it showing it was pretty old and the owner was either poor or didn't care. I was pretty curious so I went in. Foolish little me. Hehe.

I went into the tent only to see beautiful hand crafted jewelry, small statues of gods and goddesses, clothes, and blankets. It was very interesting but I felt something tell me in my head that it was time to leave. Just as I was leaving a beautiful girl stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was a sparkly live like gray giving her a gentle look. Her eyes were a light mix of blue and purple. She wore some strange clothes. She wore a long gray dress that old house wives wore in America. She was a strange girl too. "Hello, are you going to buy anything?" she said her voice a bit rough but gentle in a way, showing no harm. I freeze up, I had never seen a woman like her. She was so lovely. "No, I was about to leave-" I start off. Oh, but I just had to flirt. "-but now that your hear, I think I will!" I smile. "Did you make all of these?" I ask. "Yes. I did." Thankfully I knew English because she was defiantly from England. I could tell by the heavy accent and how she held herself. I smile more "Wow! Really!? Your really good!" I say loudly. "You're really pretty too!" I shout. The girl giggles lightly and then I hear someone call my name. "ITALY! Time to go!" I recolonize who it was right away because of his funny accent. "Aw, what!? I have to go so soon?" I pout. The pretty girl hands me a bag of mint candy "Share these with your friends. I'm sure they will like them" she said putting the bag in my hands. I couldn't say no for some reason. So I smile brightly and nodded "O.K! Maybe I will see you again?" it came out more as a question. "We shall see" she replied to me with a sweet smile. "Well, ciao!" I said staring to walk out of the tent. She didn't say anything, she just nodded at me. I spin around and run toward the German waiting for me. "You didn't get in trouble, did you?" he asked me as if I was a little kid. I shake my head lightly and smile at him. We walk out of the flea market without saying a word.


	2. 7 Minuets in heaven

**_Weeeeeeeeeeeee. Hear ya go! Ps. There is really confusing relationships in this later on. Also... i re-read it and saw it needed to be fixed a bit. So...Hear ya go.. I fixed it. Since Italy is telling the story, my grammer problem will be left there since it IS Italy._ **

* * *

After the meeting, all the countries went into one room. The room was filled with Halloween decoration food and music. Me, Germany and Romano went in dressed as wear wolfs.. Well... We didn't look the same. Me and Romano did, but Romano's were darker then me, and Germany's... Looked a lot different yet the same. Our clothes, however looked like rags.

"Ve, Germany. I'll be right back". I said starting to walk away. Germany nodded at me and said something I couldn't hear since the music was to loud. France, Spain and Prussia were the dj's, obviously. So the music was expected to be louder then it should have. I walked straight for the tables full of desserts from all over the world. I place the bowl of mint candies that I had gotten from the pretty lady I had meet the day before. I walk away to find Germany and Romano when suddenly someone grabs my arm. I squeak slightly before hearing his voice.

"Come one, Italy. Your name was pulled out of the hat!" Someone said loudly with a very thick French accent. Definitely big brother France. France tugged me along to three closets before he pushed me in one of them and slammed the door shut. I heard a click and realized that I was locked in. I started to feel my lip quiver. I wasn't very fond of pitch black. I suddenly feel someone breathing on me. I froze.

"Oh... For gods sake... Idiot. It's me!" The person groaned. I recognized it right away.

"Oh fratello. You scared me. I thought you were someone ells" I said with a reliving sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. Now why the hell are we in hear?" He grunted. I shrugged.

"Don't shrug. I can't see you idiot!" Romano yelled. I winced a bit from the sudden shout. I Could tell that Romano rolled his eyes at me. We were really close since the closet was small so I lay my head on my brothers chest and wrap my arms around his waist for warmth. I'm not exactly sure why I did it. And I really didn't regret it at all.

"C-chigi!?" He screamed. Romano tried to squirm out of my grasp but I wouldn't let go. He eventually gave up and wrapped his arms around me as well. He both held onto each other for warmth. After about five minuets later we both heard a 'chank' from the doors. The closet doors open to a panicked German. I quickly let go of my brother and jump into the German's arms, hugging his neck tightly.

"Ve! Germany!" I cried acting as if I was the one panicking. Germany hugged back with out hesitating like normal. He was scared? Germany has never been this scared before. Romano scowled at the German and pulled me away from him.

"Come on idiot. I don't want to hear you complaining anymore about wanting to go to the bathroom" Romano said dragging me away from Germany. I wave one of my hands at Germany and follow Romano to the boy's bathroom.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! I hopefully will post a new chapter soon!_**

**Please review!**


	3. A strange howl

Germany: It had been ten minutes since Romano and Italy went to the bathroom. It shouldn't have taken that long. I started to worry that they might have gotten into trouble. I start heading towards the doors when I hear a loud howl. I see other nation's jerks or gasp at the noise which told me I wasn't the only one who heard the sudden howl. Most of the nations didn't react and continued doing what they were doing, which told me that the music was a bit too loud. It was best not to disturb or get the others worked up for no reason, so it was good that they didn't hear it. Some might have started panicking if they did. That was the last thing I needed if we were in an extreme situation. But it was just a wolf.

I started thinking of how a wolf could have gotten in until Italy came to mind. Italy was a bit of a wimp along with his brother. If the wolf found them, they would be torn to shreds'. I quickly look around, but took quickly. For I didn't notice the costumes on others looked a bit more… Life like. I didn't notice until I walked in front of a small mirror. I saw a glimpse of myself from the corner of my eye. Something was off. I walk to the small wall mirror and look at myself. Yes... Something was very off. Was my hair messy? No… It was slicked back perfectly. That wasn't it. Was it my costume? I lean towards the small mirror to see what was off. It was my costume. It looked more real. I look around and notice that everyone's costume looked more real as well. I tugged on my false wolf ear. Nothing. I did it again. Nothing. I tried one more time and realized it wouldn't come off.

I realize something was very wrong, and Italy once again, came to mind. He could be in trouble. I rush out of the room, down the hallway and to the men's bathroom. In a few seconds I saw the door fling open and someone running into me and falling on the ground with a grunt.

"OUI! Watch where you're going BASTARD!" The man growled before looking up at me. I look down at to see Romano rubbing his head.

"I'm Sorry. Is something wrong? Where's Italy?" I question him quickly and strictly worrying about the little small and fragile Italian. Sure, I worried about Romano's safety too. But not that much. Italy would never fight. He could never defend himself. Romano could take care of himself and somewhat defend himself. If anyone were to worry about him, it would be Spain's job.

"Of course something is wrong! Vene has turned into a wolf boy and acting like a lost fucked up dog!"

I ignored Romano's cursing and focused more on what he said about Italy. "What do you mean…? He turned into a wolf? Like some sort of werewolf?" I question him starting to wonder if he was just pranking me. "Or is this a Prank?" I said narrowing my eyes at him. There was no way Italy was a werewolf. And there was no such things.

"To hell with Pranks. I. AM. FUCKING. SERIOUS. You fucken potato bastard. Are you suggesting I'm lying?! Well fuck you! "Romano sneered. To his facial expression, He want lying and he wasn't pulling any prank.

"Fine… where is he?" I ask. I shouldn't have though.

"Are you that fucken stupid!? He's in the fucken bathroom, you-"

"Fine, sorry." I say cutting him off and entering the men's bathroom. "Ita-"I quickly was cut off by seeing Italy on the floor rolling around on the bathroom floor. He was indeed asking like a little dog.

* * *

Why do I make these chapters so short. Idk why. I guess I get to excited and want to post these chapters as soon as possible. They will be edited by my editor but he/she (not really sure on gender) takes a while. It takes it (it is a good name) about two weeks to a month to edit something this short. If anyone wants to be one of my editors. Just let me know. I need a few. Please review and tell me what you think. Untill the next chapter, Ciao!


	4. Whats going on?

Sorry it took so long. I like to draw a lot. But I got this now! I should have another chapter up for one of my other fanfics soon.

* * *

"Italy! What are you doing!?" I shout in shock of what Italy was doing. Italy paused at what he was doing and looked at me as he panted.

"Ve~ Germany~ You should try... Its fun!" He managed to say in-between pants. I stare at him in total shock and grumbled "Shizar" under my breath.

I get down on one knee. "What do you mean Italian?" I ask. Italy sat up with a grunt his ears moving a bit to the way he got up. I put a hand on his head and slowly pet him. His ear starts to twitch before both ears go a bit back in pleasure.

"Mm~ Germany~ That feels good~" He cooed at me which caught me off guard. Instantly I felt my face heat up and I could no longer look at him in the eyes... If that was even possible. The boy always keeps his eyes closed and very few times have I seen them open. Italy raised his head higher pressing it against my hand.

"W-what!? Nien Italian! Don't say such things!" I hear my own voice stutter. Italy's ear lower as he starts to pout and feel upset about it. I start to move my hand around on the Italians head and noticed something off. His hair. It felt different... It felt like fur. I drew my hand back and looked at it. My hand was covered in auburn colored fur hair stuff. Was he shedding? I stood up and walked to a mirror and looked at my figure closely. I tugged on my wolf ear and feel nothing, nor would it come off. I tug on it again, this time a bit harder, and yelped loudly. My ears fly back at the sudden pain before rising them self's again. I look down to by tail (aka. Dat sexeh ass that Italy loves so much ;D) and watch it sway in curiosity. "Wh-whats going on!?" I growled fiercely. I look back at Italy and notice his hands were no longer hands. They were covered in fur. Romano was standing near the door crossing his arms, his hands the same. I grunt slightly as Italy looked down at his hands and a small frown forms.

"Germany~ Whats happening to us?" He asked me. I didn't have an answer however.

Romano looked down at his hands and jolted back, almost slamming his head on the door. "The Hell!?" he screamed. There hands were most definitely paws now. I sighed and look at my hands, they were now just the same as there's. I slick my hair back and cleared my voice.

"Lets go check on the others." I suggest. The other two nodded in agreement as Italy got up off the floor.

* * *

America: I, the completely awesome hero, was completely cool with the whole time.  
_Prussia: *cough*Not awesome*cough*_  
England: Stop it you idiot. The readers need to know the truth. I know you can make good books. Iv seen you do it too.. Now do it right or I'll do it for you...

America: *groans* Fine..

I had heard the howl, the same one Germany first heard and started to get worried. If there's trouble, a hero should be the first to be there! I thought to my self. Yes.. but I had promised England that I wouldn't.. bail.. and I gave him my word. A hero must never break a promise. I thought again. Suddenly, I pulled something with out knowing.

"Ow!" Shouted the man before me. The man spun around to face me. Prussia... of coarse... who ells would have a costume that lame.. All he was wearing was a hoddie with horns stitched in to it, same with the wings. The tail he pinned on and that was about it... oh yeah.. he carried a pitch fork.. Prussia glared at me with a pissed off face.

"Dude! Sorry about that..." I said patting him on the back making him jolt forward a bit.

"How would you like it if someone pulled your tail!" He snarled at me.

"Dude, relax. It was just an accident. And I don't have a tail." I was seriously not wearing a tail of any kind. I was wearing ripped clothing that looked as if it had been stitched together, while holding a chainsaw. I was dressed as a chainsaw freak. I would have come as a superhero but England and Canada (I think) convinced me I should take a brake after wearing a hero costume for over 27 years straight. It was time I just went as something ells for once. Prussia took a moment to go over my heroic costume.

"Wicked costume!" Prussia yelled before noticing a sertan feature. "Is this ketchup?" He asked while taking a blob onto his finger.

"Yeah. And don't go licking people's costumes." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Prussia licked the blob of ketchup on his finger before spitting it out.

"Ew! Gross!" Prussia snarled and whipped his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Might taste a little washed" I laughed.

"Taste like blood to me." he looked at me a bit worried. I stopped laughing and took a blob of ketchup onto my finger and taste it. I froze up. He was right. It tastes like blood. But why? It was clearly ketchup when he put it on. "What the? It does taste like blood. I'm sertan I didn't put anything that tastes like blood on me earlier." I began to question my self. "Hm.. Where did your brother go?" I ask him, pushing why my ketchup blood taste like blood question into the back of my mind.

"West? Probably with brother dearest. " He was obviously talking about Italy.

"Wait.. Why did you yell when I pulled your costume?" I remembered something I forgot to ask.

"I... don't know..." Prussia said with a long pause to think about it for a moment. Someone suddenly appeared behind me and grabbed my shoulder to get my attention, scaring me a bit. It was England. He wore a long coat, a wichey hat and some more stuff that I don't feel like explaining.

"England!" Prussia shouted as I spun around to see England's displeased face.  
"Did anyone like your scones?" i teased.  
"No" Iggy replied now looking even more un-happy then before.

"England." I sighed. It was time to start worrying about what was more important. "Can you drop you scones issue and listen to what I have to say?" I ask putting my serious face on.

"That depends" he replied, still a bit gloomy no one would eat his scones.

"Its very important and might involve everyone here". I reply to him. I was starting to get serious. If this was really as serious as my gut was telling me... We all could be in very big danger.

"Fine" England sighed and straightened up.

"The ketchup on my shirt.. It taste like blood.."

"Then why did you lick your shirt?" England sighed once again, trying not to get a head-ach.

"No! I did It for a reason. I didn't notice until Prussia did."  
"Fine. Go on".  
"And Prussia's tail is moving on its own. And when I pulled it, it didn't come off. But Prussia yelled as if it hurt." I explain our situation. I wasn't planning on him believing me right away but I had to try.

"Of coarse it hurt, you git. Its-... It hurt?" He stopped and questioned us. Prussia nodded. "Why would It..." England thought for a moment before his face looked very serious as well. "Start your chainsaw America!" England ordered.

"But its fake. Remember? You made me take it cuz you said it would be bad if I took the real one." I replied explaining why it wont work.

"Yes... but.. If my theory is correct then,.. Just start it you wanker!" England demanded even more. I wince a bit under my breath and tried to start the fake tool. It did nothing.

"See?" I tried to prove my point.

"Try again then!" England was starting to get a bit frantic. I revved up my fake chainsaw again. _'Vroooooooom~~~!'_ The loud noise echoed through the room.

"Wow." Prussia gasped in awe.

"Knew it. Prussia, America. Make sure no one finds out." England started to give out orders.

"How can we? Everyone here heard the chainsaw." Prussia proclaimed. He was right. England looked around to see everyone looking at us three as the music came to a halt. Everyone started to look around and notice that there costumes were real and started to freak. Tons of countries started screaming and shouting things while running around a bit. It was very loud. Loud enough so that no one noticed Germany, Italy and Romano come into the room.


End file.
